


End of Innocence

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A small smile curved her lips as she looked down on the riot of curls; they had to be a legacy from her father's family.  Dee couldn't imagine anything in Sharon's ancestry that could cause something so unruly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Innocence

Dee's voice trailed off when she realized Hera no longer listened, had, in fact, fallen asleep in her arms. She could have carefully lifted her and gently tucked her into her bed, but instead she continued to hold her, a warm and comforting weight. A small smile curved her lips as she looked down on the riot of curls; they had to be a legacy from her father's family. Dee couldn't imagine anything in Sharon's ancestry that could cause something so unruly.

Children had always been something Dee had wanted someday. She had dreamed once of the stories she'd tell her little ones, the things she'd teach them. Not just the basics like math or reading and writing, but the other basics that were so often overlooked in the business of day-to-day living. How to listen to what was under the surface and not just take things at face value. How to respect even when you didn't like. How to look at the world, at all the colors and textures it held for those who could see.

Her smile faded. Once upon a time, she'd thought maybe she'd have the chance with Lee. But then the Cylons came back. And Kara came back. And Earth… Earth wasn't as advertised. There were no colors there to teach her children, no textures but those of ash and decay.

She rubbed her cheek on Hera's soft curls. "You're so lucky to have someone to keep you safe…"


End file.
